Destinados a Estar Juntos
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Ryoma regresa del campamento U-17 y le pide a Sakuno que juegue contra él. Como resultado de haber ganado Ryoma le ordena a Sakuno que sea su novia. Pero para evitar algún problema, deciden no decirle a nadie acerca de esto. ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren de que, hace muchos años, sus padres los comprometieron? Entren y averigüenlo.
1. Enlazados

Bueno aquí vengo con otro fic. Este lo escribí antes que Confusión, pero quería terminarlo antes de subirlo -problemas de tiempo- y poder actualizarlo cada semana. Entonces lo traigo ahora que ya tengo la mitad de la historia escrita.

Espero les guste. Y de ante mano aviso que este capitulo es un pequeño resumen de lo que pasa en el anime, pero tiene algo extra al principio que dará sentido a la historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece sino a Konomi Takeshi. Yo solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia.**

**Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretenimiento. **

* * *

**Negrita -Diálogos-**

_Cursiva -Pensamientos o Mensajes-_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Enlazados **

Era un bonito día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, unos se dirigían hacia sus trabajos y otros simplemente paseaban apreciando el bello paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

En una casa muy acogedora se encontraban varias personas conversando, entre las personas estaban dos hombres y tres mujeres, una mucho mayor que las otras dos. La mujer mayor estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón para una persona, este era de color café y con un estampado de flores. En sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bulto cubierto con una pequeña manta de color rosa y uno de los hombres que se encontraba parado a lado de las dos mujeres que se encontraban sentadas en frente de la mayor de ellos, tenía también en sus brazos otro pequeños bulto, solo que este estaba cubierto con una manta de color azul, ambos bebes tenían apenas dos meses de haber nacido y ambos tenían la cara completamente cubierta por la manta, razón por la que no se les podía ver el rostro. Los cinco personajes se encontraban discutiendo sobre un tema sumamente importante. Trataban sobre el futuro de sus pequeños hijos y como esto afectaría a sus dos familias. Esto ya lo llevaban discutiendo durante algún tiempo antes de que nacieran los bebes, y en cuanto se enteraron del sexo de cada uno de ellos.

−**Entonces ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?**− sentencio la mayor de ellos, a lo que las dos parejas que estaban enfrente de ella asintieron con seguridad –**Ellos se casaran cuando cumplan dieciocho, y se lo comunicaremos cuando ambos hayan cumplido quince**− termina tras el nuevo asentimiento de los presentes.

Por primera vez en la conversación hablo Sakura –**Con esto, al fin nos uniremos como una sola familia**− anuncio muy feliz la joven madre de la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de sus suegra. Ella era muy hermosa su cabello era de color chocolate, era muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, y su piel era clara.

−**Sí, lo sé. Estoy muy feliz por esto también, sé que ellos se entenderán muy bien**− menciono ahora Rinko, ella era una mujer con una cabellera de color castaño, este le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos tenían el mismo color de su cabello, su piel era blanca como la nieve.

Los hombres solo suspiraron y pensaron al mismo tiempo cosas como "mujeres" y "son muy sentimentales", pero no podían ocultar que se sentían muy emocionados y felices por la unión de sus hijos. Sin más que decir cada quien se retiró hacia sus hogares dejando a la mayor de las mujeres en su casa –que era donde se encontraban hablando- aunque se encontraba feliz de lo recientemente ocurrido entre ellos.

Ahora solo podía pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando ellos dos se conocieran.

Aunque para eso faltaban algunos años.

Solo tenía que esperar ¿Cierto?

* * *

∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + 12 AÑOS DESPUÉS ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ + ∞ +

Sentada en el asiento de un tren se encontraba una linda jovencita con el cabello de color castaño-rojizo sujeto en dos largas trenzas, su nombre era Sakuno, la pobre estaba asustada ya que habían unos estudiantes de preparatoria que no se daban cuenta e que ella se encontraba detrás de ellos y casi la golpean con una de las raquetas que llevaban en las manos por estar explicando los estilos de agarre de la raqueta. Pero cuando creyó que le iban a dar se sorprendió de que un chico con una gorra blanca y una "R" en el medio de esta los interrumpiera diciéndoles que eran molestos y diciéndoles que estaban equivocados con la forma de agarrar la raqueta, ya ellos hablaban del "agarre oriental" y creían que hablaban del "agarre occidental" salvando a la pobre de Sakuno de ser golpeada. Pronto llego su parada y todos bajaron del tren.

Cuando se encontraba esperando a su abuela –que llegaba tarde- volvió a encontrarse con el mismo chico que la salvo de ser golpeada, él le pidió la dirección de Las Canchas de Tenis Kaginogizaka, la cual le dio erróneamente y que se dio cuenta después de que su abuela le dijera que era al lado contrario. Cuando el chico se iba alejando alcanzo a ver que en el maletín donde llevaba su equipo tenia escrito "Ryoma E.". Dejándola con un último pensamiento _"Ryoma-kun"._

Cuando Sakuno llego a las canchas de tenis –ya que ella también se dirigía allí- se la paso buscando a Ryoma hasta que lo encontró durmiendo en el césped de un lugar cercano a las canchas. Disculpándose por haberle dado mal la dirección y haber causado que llegara tarde a su partido, decidió comprarle una bebida que al final termino por pagar el, debido a que a Sakuno se le olvido su monedero.

Después de que compraran las bebidas Sakuno le dio las gracias por haberla salvado de ser golpeada en el tren, con lo que le respondió que el los callo porque le molestaban y que no sabía que ella estaba ahí. Justo después de decirle eso, aparecieron los chicos de preparatoria que estaban en el tren diciéndole que era un engreído, con lo que él le respondió que si ya sabía agarrar correctamente la raqueta, y sino que él les iba a enseñar cómo se jugaba al tenis. Así dieron inicio a un partido entre el chico de preparatoria -Sasabe- y Ryoma. Cuando ya habían empezado el partido la abuela de Sakuno apareció preguntándole donde se había metido, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el partido con Ryoma. Sakuno al ver a su abuela le dice que detenga el partido porque Ryoma se podía lastimar por jugar con un chico mayor y su abuela la tranquilizo diciéndole que Ryoma era conocido como "El Príncipe del Tenis", razón por la cual no perdería. También le dijo que la razón para ir a ese lugar era porque quería ver jugar a Ryoma.

Después de eso el partido termino dando como ganador a Ryoma y haciendo que todos los presentes, a excepción de Sumire –abuela de Sakuno- , se sorprendieran por la manera de jugar que tenía el príncipe. Después de unos días Sakuno se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella y Ryoma iban a estudiar en el mismo instituto. Seishun Gakuen –Seigaku para abreviar-.

Con firme paso el tiempo Sakuno y Ryoma pasaron por varis aventuras junto con el Club de Tenis, del que Ryoma formaba parte de los titulares. Sakuno siempre les brindaba su apoyo ya sea en los partidos o como voluntaria en los campamentos que tenían, a los que siempre asistía gracias a que su abuela era la entrenadora del Club de Tenis Masculino de Seigaku.

Justo antes de que empezara el torneo nacional Ryoma recibió la invitación para participar en el U.S. Open (Abierto de Estados Unidos), aunque le costó decidirse finalmente tomo la decisión de participar en el torneo, dejando muy tristes a sus compañeros de equipo y sobre todo a cierta chica de trenzas.

Al poco tiempo de que Ryoma se fuera, regreso sorprendiendo a todos y más porque se encontraba jugando contra Kunimitsu Tezuka, capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku, dando como resultado la victoria del príncipe. Después de haberle ganado a su capitán regreso a Estados Unidos para jugar en el torneo.

Pocos días antes de que diera inicio el torneo nacional Ryoma Echizen "El Príncipe del Tenis" regreso a Japón a apoyar a su equipo, pero al final se decidió que jugaría, ya que el sub-capitán Suichiro Oishi está lesionado por un accidente que tuvo antes de un partido en el torneo de kantou.

Después de haber ganado el torneo nacional Ryoma regreso a Estados Unidos, no sin antes dejar algo que aseguraba su regreso a Japón. Él sabía que esa persona era la adecuada para cuidar ese objeto que era muy preciado para él, aunque no lo era tanto como la persona que lo cuidaría hasta que regresara a pedírselo de vuelta.

Lo que sorprendió a todos –ósea titulares de Seigaku y rivales de los otros institutos- fue que el príncipe apareció en los campos de entrenamiento de la U-17, nadie se esperaba que estuviera allí –aunque Momo estaba triste porque no iba a estar con ellos- pero se alegraron mucho de tenerlo de vuelta en el equipo, aunque algunos no lo dijeran lo habían extrañado desde que se había ido de si lado.

Después de salir del campo de entrenamiento de la U-17 decidió que ya era tiempo para recuperar el objeto que había dejado antes de irse de Japón. Su querida raqueta roja.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado leerlo, como a mi escribirlo. Y comenten que les pareció. **

**Tratare de actualizarlo, lo mas rápido que pueda. **

**Nos leemos. **


	2. Juntos

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Destinados a Estar Juntos. Como les dije antes, el primer capitulo es un pequeño resumen de lo que pasa en el anime, así que, aquí es donde empieza la historia.

Les dejo el segundo capitulo, para que no tengan que esperar tanto.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. Yo solo uso sus personajes para darle vida a esta historia. **

**Esto lo hago con el animo de entretener y sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**Negrita -Diálogos-**

_Cursiva -Pensamientos-_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Juntos **

Hacia un hermoso día en la cuidad de Tokio, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que hacía ver cuán hermosa era la naturaleza, las flores se encontraban en todo su esplendor mostrando una bella escena ante los ojos que las miraban maravillados por tanto esplendor.

En una banca a un costado de las canchas de tenis Kakinogizaka se encontraba una joven de unos 13 años, tenía el cabello castaño-rojizo que se encontraba sujeto por dos trenzas que caían graciosamente por su espalda, mientras que los pequeños mechones que tenía al frente de su rostro se movían al compás del viento. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, era de un color blanco y justo debajo del busto tenía una cinta que se ajustaba alrededor y terminaba con un pequeño moño a un costado de la cinta y por ultimo tenía unas sandalias que se amarraban con una cinta de color blanco, tenían algo de tacón pero no eran muy altas. Se miraba realmente encantadora, aunque a ella eso no le importaba mucho en estos momentos. Se encontraba en estos momentos muy nerviosa, la habían citado ahí para devolver algo que se le había entregado con anterioridad por una persona muy importante para ella y ahora no sabía que es lo que le diría, ya que no le había dicho nada más, solo que se reunirían en uno de los lugares donde estuvieron cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Aunque en realidad no le haya dicho nada, solo le mando un mensaje de texto a su teléfono para que se reunieran en ese lugar.

-+-+-+-+- Flash-Back -+-+-+-+-

Estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de hacer su tarea de inglés, aunque se esforzaba no lograba comprender del todo el idioma, por lo que le estaba constando un poco poder terminarla. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarla de lado su teléfono empezó a vibrar anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, así un poco resignada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cabecera de su cama para tomar el pequeño aparato. Mas sin embargo nunca se hubiera esperado que él, le enviara ese mensaje, más si se supone que estaba en el campamento de la U-17, no había recibido ningún mensaje por parte de él desde que le había dicho que lo esperara en el aeropuerto. Ya había pasado un mes desde eso.

Y ahora estaba ahí mandándole otro mensaje para que se volvieran a reunir.

Y en uno de los lugares donde se vieron por primera vez.

¿Se acordaría de eso? O solo era coincidencia.

_Ryuzaki_

_Te veo en las bancas que están a un lado de las canchas de Kakinogizaka, a las 11:00 A.M._

_No llegues tarde._

_P.D. No olvides llevar la raqueta._

_Atte.: E. Ryoma _

-+-+-+-+- Fin Del Flash-Back -+-+-+-+-

Y ahora estaba allí sentada esperando a que apareciera. Después de que ella era la que siempre llegaba tarde, hoy que se había propuesto llegar temprano, solo para que no esperara tanto como las otras veces, y ahora él era el que llegaba tarde.

Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho porque a su lado apareció el chico al que estaba esperando, no era nada más ni nada menos que Ryoma Echizen el "Príncipe del Tenis", este tenía estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello redondo y sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo con unos acabados de color beige en el área del cuello y las mangas. Tenía también unos pantalones cortos de color azul, sus tenis eran de color blanco y por supuesto no podía faltar su típica gorra blanca con una "R" en el medio. En su hombro izquierdo tenia colgado el estuche donde llevaba sus raquetas.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos dando un pequeño brinco cuando sintió algo frió en una de sus mejillas. Volteando un poco el rostro vio que el príncipe se encontraba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y que en su mano derecha tenía una ponta de uva y en la izquierda tenía la lata que en esos momentos estaba posicionada en su mejilla derecha.

−**Tan despistada como siempre−** dice Ryoma sonriendo de medio lado.

−**¡Mou Ryoma-kun!−** dice Sakuno poniendo mala cara **–Me asustaste−** termino relajando un poco su expresión y tomado la lata de ponta entre sus manos.

−**No es mi culpa que seas tan distraída−** dice en tono indiferente **–Además, es divertido molestarte−** su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona al momento en que dijo eso.

Sakuno solo a lanzar un suspiro de resignación, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que siempre que podía se burlara de ella, al menos desde que se empezaron a hablar con más confianza y eso fue después de terminar los nacionales, cuando él le había dado su raqueta para que la "guardara" hasta su regreso.

−**Vamos−** el príncipe solo se volteó y empezó a caminar, cuando vio que Sakuno no se movía de su lugar y tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro le hizo una seña con su mano dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

Cuando Sakuno reacciono Ryoma ya le llevaba algo de ventaja, entonces se levantó de golpe y corrió para alcanzarlo y que no la dejara atrás **−¡Espérame Ryoma-kun!− **

Después que lograra alcanzar al príncipe se dio cuenta que estaban entrando a una de las pistas de tenis y que Ryoma se estaba quitando la chaqueta que traía puesta y de su maleta sacaba una de sus raquetas. Sakuno al no saber qué estaba pasando fue a su lado a preguntarle **−¡Ryoma-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo?−** el tono que uso demostraba inocencia pura.

−**¿Trajiste la raqueta?−** le pregunto sin voltearla a ver todavía **–H-Hai−** respondió un poco sorprendida porque le pidiera la raqueta en esos momentos. Entonces sin pensar tanto saco la raqueta roja de una funda y se la extendió.

Ryoma levanto un poco la vista al ver su raqueta roja frente a su cara, vio que ella le extendía la raqueta para que la tomara. Le mando una mirada confundida y le pregunto **−¿Qué haces?− **Sakuno confundida por la reacción del chico solo atinó a decir algo **–Te estoy devolviendo la raqueta. Para eso me pediste que viniera ¿No? – **logro decirlo sin que su voz se quebrara, pero podía percibirse la tristeza con que dijo eso último. Ryoma que pudo percibir esa tristeza en su tono de voz supo que no lo había entendido para nada. Así que sin decir nada tomo la raqueta que estaba sacando hace un momento, y sin decir nada, tomo a Sakuno por la mano guiándola a uno de los lados de la cancha.

Sakuno no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Primero, le estaba entregando su "preciada" raqueta a Ryoma, y ahora este la estaba tomando de la mano. Aunque no se quejaba por esto último, ya que sentía que la mano del príncipe era muy cálida y en esos momentos quería que se parara el tiempo y poder estar así por siempre, ante este pensamiento su cara tomo un tono rosa que la hacía ver muy adorable.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la cancha. Se dio cuenta, cuando sintió que la calidez de su mano desaparecía. En ese momento vio que Ryoma la miraba fijamente con una expresión seria que hizo que se asustara un poco, sabía que cuando tenía esa expresión es que, lo que fuera a hace o decir era muy importante, y que fuera lo que fuera ella no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión. La pregunta era _¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Acaso le diría que no le volviera a hablar nunca más? ¿Qué solo estaba ahí por su raqueta?_ Aunque ante este último pensamiento empezó a cuestionarse el por qué, cuando se la estaba dando, él no la tomo en ese momento y en vez de guardarla e irse, la arrastro hasta la cancha de tenis. No entendía nada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, Ryoma ya no estaba con ella. En ese momento entro en pánico y lo único que pudo pensar fue _¿Ryoma-kun se fue, y me dejo aquí sola?_ La tristeza que sintió en ese momento fue tanta que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Inclino su rostro hacia abajo para que no se vieran las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer hasta que una voz le llamo la atención.

−**Oi−** llamo Ryoma **–¿R-Ryoma-kun?−** pregunto Sakuno sorprendida y a la misma vez feliz de saber que seguí ahí. Cuando levanto su rostro pudo fijarse que el príncipe se encontraba del otro lado de la cancha justo frente a ella. Toda la tristeza que había sentido unos segundos atrás se esfumo en su totalidad pero fue remplazada con duda _¿Qué hacia Ryoma del otro lado de la cancha de tenis?_

Ryoma pudo distinguir en la expresión de la chica que no sabía el porqué de que estuvieran ahí, así que trato de ser lo más específico posible para que entendiera que era lo que él quería darle a entender **–Jugaremos un Partido−** eso sorprendió bastante a Sakuno ya que se esperaba todo menos eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por la voz del príncipe **–Y el que pierda. Tendrá que hacer lo que el otro le diga−** y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar posición para lanzar la pelota de tenis.

Sakuno todavía sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir Ryoma no tuvo tiempo de procesar toda la información que le habían dado. Lo único que pudo captar fue "Jugar Partido" y "Hacer lo que perdió" y para cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad lo único que pudo ver fue que una pelota de tenis se dirigía a su cara y como acto de reflejo lo único que pudo hacer fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás y colocar la raqueta que tenía entre sus manos frente a su cara, aunque eso haya causado que cayera hacia atrás y se diera de bruces con el suelo. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryoma le había lanzado el Twist Serve.

Cuando por fin se pudo levantar vio que él la estaba viendo con burla y su típica sonrisa arrogante que usaba cuando jugaba contra sus contrincantes. Eso le molesto he hizo que se pusiera en posición para recibir el próximo tiro del príncipe. Se había enojado y no dejaría que ganara tan fácil. Y ahora concentrada en su nueva meta de ganarle se le olvido todo lo que había estado pensando acerca del porque estaban jugando en ese momento.

Y no sabe la que le espera en estos momentos.

Después de media hora de juego y una derrota para una persona, el juego termino con un marcador de 6 - 2 a favor de Ryoma.

Sakuno se encontraba jadeando con sus manos sobre las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento que no se dio cuenta que cierto ambarino había dejado su lado de la cancha y se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia ella.

No fue hasta que ella sintió una presencia frente a ella que levanto la vista, y al hacerlo se encontró con un príncipe que sonreía de lado y tenía su típica actitud arrogante. Cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle el la corto diciendo algo que la des loco mucho.

−**¡Ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene!−** su sonrisa de superioridad nunca abandono su cara.

−**¿C-Como?–** fue lo único que pudo decir Sakuno **−El trato era que. El que perdiera haría todo lo que el otro quisiera−** más claro no pudo haber sido. Pensó. **−¡Ahora quiero mi premio!−** fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar a Sakuno de la barbilla y sin más juntar sus labios con los de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Ryoma está haciendo abrió sus ojos como platos, no lo podía creer, pero ni en sus sueños se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar. Aunque creyendo que eso podía ser un sueño se dio el lujo de disfrutarlo, así que cerró sus ojos y trato de responder el beso. Aunque por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia con eso. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, aunque la risa que apareció en la boca de Ryoma la extraño, lo que la sorprendió fue lo que dijo después.

−**¡A partir de ahora! ¡Serás Mi Novia! −**

* * *

Y ¿Que les pareció? Espero me comenten si les gusto o no.

Tratare de actualizar la próxima semana.

Nos vemos.


	3. Comprometidos

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste y disfruten leyendo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tenis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear esta historia. **

* * *

**Negrita - Diálogos - **

_Cursiva - Pensamientos -_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Comprometidos **

Ya había pasado un mes desde la extraña "confesión" del príncipe del tenis, y que Ryoma le pidiera o más bien ordenara a Sakuno que fuera su novia. Todo esto paso después de que le ganara en un partido que tomo desprevenida a la pobre Sakuno, y como premio prácticamente le robara su primer beso. Digo prácticamente porque al final termino correspondiendo el beso. Aunque para ambos fuera su primer beso y que iniciara como algo torpe e inocente, con el transcurso de los días y de la "practica", no quedo más que el recuerdo de cómo había sido su primer beso como pareja.

Ahora que Sakuno ya no estaba estudiando, se encontraba disfrutando de las vacaciones de fin de curso, y Ryoma había ganado de U.S. Open, se la pasaban casi siempre juntos debido a que Ryoma decidió tomarse un tiempo antes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Claro que nadie más que Sakuno sabia sobre esto. Cuando iban a una cita, lo hacían con extremo cuidado de no ser descubiertos por alguno de sus conocidos y que fueran con el chisme a los demás. Habían decidido que no le dirían a nadie de su relación para evitar que los sempais –entiéndase Momoshiro y Eiji- molestaran a Ryoma, y que el club de fans del príncipe intentara hacerle algo a Sakuno –ósea todo el mundo sabe que están locas y pueden ser capaces de cualquier cosa-.

Cuando Sakuno hubo empezado su segundo año de secundaria, el príncipe ya había regresado a Nueva York. Le había dicho que trataría de regresar lo más rápido que pudiera a Seigaku. Lo que no se imaginó, fue que, apareciera una semana antes de empezar el segundo semestre del año en Seigaku. Ella creía que él estaría de regreso para su tercer y último año de secundaria, no antes. Y lo más increíble era que lo dejaran entrar a mediados de año, cuando todos los demás habían empezado al inicio del año. Pero bueno él era Ryoma Echizen, y él podía hacer cualquier cosa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sakuno estaba sentada frente a su escritorio tratando de hacer lo que le quedaba de tarea para las vacaciones de medio año, pero como es bien sabido, Sakuno y el inglés no se llevan muy bien. Así que, en ese momento se encontraba batallando, tratando de pasar al inglés los pequeños párrafos que le habían dado, pero, por más que lo intentaba no podía. En ese momento deseo que Ryoma estuviera ahí y le ayudara, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, él estaba muy lejos en esos momentos. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en Ryoma su mirada se entristeció un poco, lo extrañaba mucho, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que se vieron por última vez. Siempre hablaban por teléfono –siempre con cuidado y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta quien era la persona al otro lado de la línea -, se mandaban mensajes de texto o por medio de e-mails. En esos momentos deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y poder volver a verlo, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente, después de todo él estaba lejos para poder cumplir su sueño de ser el número uno en el tenis, así que ella no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que estuviera siempre con ella. Y ahora que se daba cuenta había dejado de lado su tarea por estar pensando en su príncipe, así que decidió volver a enfocarse en tratar de hacer su tarea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su celular empezó a sonar. Cuando vi el nombre de la persona que llamaba, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y una inmensa felicidad la inundo en ese momento. Era Ryoma el que la estaba llamando. Así que rápidamente tomo su teléfono y decidió contestar.

— **¡A-Aló!** — al momento de contestar tartamudeo un poco de lo feliz que estaba, no sabía que decir en ese momento — **¡Yo! **— fue lo único que dijo el príncipe en ese momento.

— **¡R-Ryoma-kun!** — fue lo que logro articula Sakuno.

— **¡Ve al parque que está cerca de tu casa!** — ordeno Ryoma, y antes de que Sakuno pudiera responder dijo algo que la sorprendió mucho — **¡Te estaré esperando aquí!**— fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar y dejar a una muy confundida Sakuno.

Pero poco le duro la confusión, rápidamente corrió hacia su armario a sacar algo de ropa para ponerse, no le importaba lo repentina de la llamada, es más estaba feliz. Su príncipe la estaba esperando en el parque cerca de su casa. Eso significaba que estaba en Japón. No sabía que iba a regresar por esas fechas, pero poco le importo. Está muy feliz, iba a volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando paso por la cocina, donde se encontraba su abuela, solo le grito lo primero que se le ocurrió — **¡Abuela, voy a salir! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! **— y sin más salió de la casa. Dejando a una muy sonriente Sumire, que ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía su nieta. Ella no era tonta, además sus pláticas con Nanjiroh habían sido muy productivas. Se enteró de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo durante las vacaciones en las que el príncipe tendría que haber estado en Estados Unidos y no en Japón. Además tenía que estar pendiente de que lo que fuera que hiciese lo hiciera con Ryoma y no con otra persona. Después de todo, ya estaba decidido que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando llego al parque en el que la había citado su príncipe, realmente se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, recostado a la sombra de un árbol sin ninguna preocupación de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor. En ese momento se encontraba muy feliz de verlo ahí, tan feliz que casi se pone a dar saltitos de la alegría que sentía, pero también estaba confundida ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese momento en Japón? ¿No tendría que estar en Nueva York? Esas y otras preguntas son las que rondaban por la mente de Sakuno. Así que sin más se acercó a donde se encontraba Ryoma, durmiendo como siempre, como cada vez que podía hacerlo. Se preguntó cómo es que podía dormir en cualquier lugar que encontrara, pareciera que para él, cualquier lugar era cómodo para hacerlo. Pero también se acordó, que, cuando se aburre, suele dormirse para pasar el tiempo. En ese momento se acordó de la hora. Había llegado tarde, otra vez. Y esta vez había sido porque, no sabía que ponerse, debido a la inesperada "orden" de salir que había recibido del príncipe del tenis. Y una vez más se preguntó ¿Qué estaría tramando esta vez?

* * *

Cuando ya estuvo a unos pasos de él, se tomó su tiempo para observarlo dormir, como cada vez que se lo encontraba de esa forma. También se acordaba de las veces que, la sorprendía observándolo cuando dormía, y el no perdía el tiempo molestándola, diciéndole que parecía una "acosadora" acechando a su "presa", aunque en este caso sería a su novio. Mientras que ella solo se sonrojaba y hacia un puchero queriendo parecer enojada, aunque esto no le salía muy bien, más bien aumentaba la burla hacia ella por parte de Ryoma.

Entre tantos pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente, no se dio cuenta que Ryoma despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien frente a él, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Sakuno lo había hecho de nuevo, había vuelto a quedarse observándolo dormir, esto siempre le daba una razón para empezar a molestarla. Eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Así que se levantó creyendo que ella se asustaría pensando en que seguía durmiendo, se sonrojaría y empezaría a tartamudear algunas palabras, tratando de excusarse. Pero se sorprendió cuando nada de esto paso, se quedó quieta en su lugar, mirando a ningún punto en específico. Así que decidió asustarla un poco, camino de hacia el frente y se posiciono tras ella, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de Sakuno. Cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le susurro su nombre, creyendo que de esa forma la haría despertar de su ensoñación.

— **¡Ne, Sakuno! ¡Estás ahí! **—

Lo que nunca se espero fue la reacción que tuvo Sakuno después de decir esas palabras.

Sakuno se puso rígida por un momento, estaba totalmente pálida y no se movía. Ante esto Ryoma se preocupó, nunca la había visto así de asustada, a excepción de la primera vez que la vio en el tren cuando esos chicos de preparatoria casi le dan con la raqueta –aunque él no lo admitiera, si la vio esa vez en el tren y por eso la ayudo- y cuando la salvo de esos chicos del instituto Ginka cuando Sakuno perdió la pelota con la que practicaba cuando empezó a darle clases de tenis, ante este pensamiento le empezó a hervir la sangre de solo pensar que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo, y al que intentara hacerlo, él se encargaría personalmente de hacerlos pagar caro, su osadía. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Sakuno intento zafarse de su abrazo. Iba a decirle que se calmara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella fue la que hablo. O más bien grito.

— **¡SUÉLTAME!** —

Ryoma se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir, o más bien, no podía decir nada.

— **¡NO ME HAGAS NADA!** —

En ese momento ni siquiera podía moverse, se había quedado inmóvil.

— **¡DÉJAME IR! ¡POR FAVOR!** — esto último Sakuno lo dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Y ahí fue cuando Ryoma reacciono. De un rápido movimiento volteo a Sakuno y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, dando le a entender que no la dejaría ir.

Sakuno a duras penas pudo reaccionar, debido a que todo pasó muy rápido. Ahora se encontraba en el pecho de un desconocido, aunque al estar de esa forma sintió una sensación muy familiar y cálida. Cuando iba a zafarse del agarre para ver quién era, una vos la detuvo.

— **Sakuno ¡Cálmate!** — le dijo la vos. Esta era dulce, nunca antes la había escuchado, pero le resultaba familiar, pero de donde — **¡Soy yo, Ryoma!** — y ahí es donde cayó en cuenta, con quien se encontraba.

* * *

Ryoma no sabía que más hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, y darle a entender que él estaba ahí y que nada malo le iba a pasar.

Cuando sintió que Sakuno iba a zafarse entro en desesperación, así que hizo lo último que se le ocurrió. Así que con la voz más dulce y calmada que le salió, le hablo.

— **Sakuno ¡Cálmate!** — Nunca antes le había hablado así a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre o a su prima — **¡Soy yo, Ryoma!** — y al terminar de decir esto, sintió como Sakuno se relajaba, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella lo empezara a abrazar, muy fuerte por cierto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando quiso separarse de ella para ver lo que le pasaba.

Sakuno no lo soltaba, cuando ejercía un poco más de presión para alejarla, elle se aferraba a él con más fuerza. Eso lo extraño bastante, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, así que decidió saber la razón.

— **Sakuno ¿Qué tienes?** — pregunto.

— **Nada **— respondió y escondió más su rostro en el pecho de Ryoma — **¿Cómo que nada? Mira como estas **— pero Sakuno seguía escondiendo su rostro. Ya cansado le dijo.

— **Sakuno ¡Mírame! **— al notar la molesta en su vos, le hizo caso. Cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Ryoma a los ojos este se sorprendió. Sakuno tenía los ojos llorosos y su cara estaba toda roja, pero no era porque estuvo llorando, sino que, lo que Ryoma logro percibir al mirarla fue vergüenza, tenía la expresión como, cuando él, la molestaba. Pero porque se sentía avergonzada.

Eso era precisamente lo que iba a averiguar en ese preciso instante.

— **¿Ahora, si me vas a decir que tienes?** — pregunto con voz calmada.

— **¡Es que me asustaste! **— fue lo único que dijo, en ningún momento lo vio a los ojos.

— **Pero jamás te habías asustado de esta manera, pareciera como si quisieras huir de un asesino. Acaso pensaste que era otra persona**—

— **Yo, lo siento **— respondió avergonzada.

— **¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes por qué disculparte, solo quiero saber porque te asustaste tanto **—

— **E…Es q…que ayer, Tomo-chan me obligo a ver una película de miedo con ella, y en la película a la protagonista la agarraban por detrás y se la llevaban para hacerle cosas horribles. Y por eso no pude dormir en toda en toda la noche pensando en eso y ahorita me asusté mucho, creí que me pasaría algo parecido **— la voz de Sakuno era tan baja que Ryoma, sino fuera por su increíble oído, no la hubiera escuchado.

Ahora todo estaba claro para él, Sakuno se había asustado por ver una tonta película de miedo. Ya le prohibiría seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Osakada, pero después arreglaría eso, ahora él se cobraría el susto que le dio Sakuno.

— **¡Así que, fue por eso! Sabes, me diste un buen susto. Ahora tendrás que pagar por eso **— al terminar de decir esto se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y Sakuno supo que significaba eso. Estaba en problemas y no tenía escapatoria.

Cuando sintió ya estaba atrapada entre el árbol, donde Ryoma había estado durmiendo, y los brazos de Ryoma que estaban a cada lado de ella, para no dejarla ir hacia ninguna parte. También sintió una sensación cálida sobre sus labios, Ryoma la estaba besando y con mucha desesperación, y ella no se quedó atrás, decidió contestarle con la misma desesperación. Se habían extrañado mucho.

¿Quién diría que esos dos podrían llegar a ser ese tipo de cosas en público, donde todas las personas podían verlos, incluso los que ellos no querían que los vieran. Estaban muy cerca de la casa de Sakuno y no muy lejos de la de Ryoma. Pero eso no les importaba en ese momento. Y por eso no se dieron cuenta de que alguien que había estado siguiendo a Ryoma lo había visto todo.

En ese momento Nanjiroh tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el pensamiento de _¡Ese es mi hijo!_Se alejó para dejarlos continuar con lo que hacían. Aunque su ultimo pensamiento antes de alejarse de la vista de ellos fue.

_¡Espero que la vieja no se vaya a dar cuento de lo que están haciendo! ¡Porque si no, Ryoma va a estar en grandes problemas, por hacerle eso a su nieta! Tendrá que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Así fue comenzó el nuevo semestre para Sakuno y Ryoma. Cuando Ryoma se apareció por Seigaku todos estaban realmente sorprendidos de tener de vuela al príncipe del tenis tan pronto. Nadie se lo esperaba, los más impactados fueron los titulares del club de tenis, pero estaban felices de que su pilar hubiera regresado.

Aunque también estaba Tomoka que en una parte se alegró mucho que regresara su ídolo, pero por otra parte se extraño por la actitud de Sakuno. Ya que ella no estaba sorprendida porque el príncipe hubiera regresado, sino que cuando lo vio solo le sonrió y le dijo un _¡Buenos días, Ryoma-kun! _Eso la había sorprendido mucho, ella creyó que al verlo estaría igual de sorprendida que ellos, pero parecía como si ella ya supiera que iba a encontrarlo ahí.

_¡Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño! Pero que podrá ser. _

Aunque no le dio mucha importancia, con el paso de los meses se olvidó completamente del tema.

Así fue como pasaron los meses y estos se convirtieron en años. Pasaron dos años y Ryoma y Sakuno seguían con su "secreto" para todos según ellos, menos para los que ya sabían de su relación. Los padres de Ryoma y la abuela de Sakuno. Hasta que finalmente llego el día en que ambos tenían quince años y seria el momento de decirles acerca de la decisión que se tomó cuando apenas era unos recién nacidos.

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba desayunado como todas las mañanas cuando iba a estudiar, pero podía sentir el ambiente algo diferente a como siempre era. Su padre estaba frente a él, leyendo el "periódico" como todos los días, hasta que bajo lo que estaba leyendo y se enfocó en ver a su hijo. Este cuando sintió la mirada de su padre levanto la vista y con su característico tono cortante le pregunto.

— **¿Qué?** —

Nanjiroh solo sonrió de lado, cosa que extraño a Ryoma, cada vez que su padre sonreía así, algo malo solía sucederle a él. Pero algo le llamo su atención, Nanjiroh estaba buscando algo dentro de su ropa, y cuando vio lo que se extraño. ¿Qué hacia su padre con una caja tan pequeña como esa? Cuando Nanjiroh vio la confusión en la mirada de su hijo y que estaba viendo fijamente la caja que tenía en sus manos, soltó una pequeña risita y puso la cajita frente a Ryoma.

— **¡Toma!** — fue lo que dijo Nanjiroh.

— **¿Y porque, crees que yo, querría algo como esto?** — pregunto con indiferencia, aunque por dentro tenia curiosidad por saber que contenía la cajita.

— **¿Por qué no la abres? Y ves lo que contiene **— contesto Nanjiroh con una sonrisa, tratando de darle un poco de misterio al asunto.

Ryoma al ver la sonrisa de su padre sintió algo de desconfianza, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que era. Así que con cuidado tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió. Y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa que se llevó. _¿Pero qué diablos? _Fue lo que pensó. Entonces levanto su vista hacia su padre para que le diera una explicación sobre lo que tenía en las manos.

— **¿Qué pasa? **— pregunto Nanjiroh como si nada.

— **¿Qué significa esto? O más bien, ¿Qué es esto?** — respondió con otra pregunta, su vos demostraba incredulidad.

— **¡Que no ves! ¡Es un anillo de compromiso!** — respondió como que fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo.

— **¡Que! **— Exclamo algo asustado, ya creía saber por dónde iba el asunto y no le gustaba nada — **Y ¿Por qué me lo das mí? Yo no uso nada de esto, por si no lo sabías **— pregunto esperando que solo fuera una broma.

— **¡No es para ti! **— dijo divertido por la reacción de su hijo, y Ryoma lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Ya sabía el, que tenía que ser una broma. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle a su padre que estaba loco por querer asustarlo de esa manera, Nanjiroh lo interrumpió — **¡Es para Sakuno-chan! **— en ese momento Ryoma estaba hecho una piedra, se encontraba inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando _¿Qué diablos había dicho su padres? ¿Cómo que el anillo era para Sakuno? ¿No es posible que él sepa de lo nuestro? ¿Cierto?_

— **Pe…Pero que estás diciendo **— dijo como pudo, ya que estaba muy nervioso.

— **En realidad creíste que no me daría cuenta ¿Verdad? Sabes no soy tonto para no ver lo que estaba pasando. Además este no es momento para hablar de eso. Cuando estés en Seigaku dáselo a Sakuno-chan, y si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, será mejor que lo hagas cuando nadie los esté viendo. Al finalizar las clases tráela aquí, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar **— fue lo que dijo Nanjiroh antes de levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la campana del templo.

Aunque antes de salir totalmente por la puerta se detuvo un momento y susurro algo en voz baja, para que no lo escucharan. Pero Ryoma si logro escucharlo. Y al hacerlo quedo más confundido que antes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ryoma iba de camino a Seigaku, pero no le estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, aún seguía confundido por lo que paso con su padre antes de salir de su casa. Primero, se enteró que siempre supo de su relación con Sakuno, y se preguntó cuántos más lo sabrían, conociendo a su padre, sabía que no perdería oportunidad para molestarlo, y de seguro le habría dicho a varias personas, pero hasta el momento nadie le había mencionado nada de eso. Y se preguntó si la entrenadora del club sabría sobre eso. Al pensarlo se detuvo en seco y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sabía que la abuela de Sakuno la cuidaba mucho y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Sabía que ella y su padre eran buenos amigos, y puede ser que hablando se la haya salido algo de eso. Ahora estaba asustado, no sabía lo que le haría Sumire si se enteraba de su noviazgo con Sakuno, ella daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, incluso más miedo que los espantosos jugos de Inui.

Así que decidió alejar esos pensamientos para dedicarse a tratar de descifrar lo último que alcanzo a escuchar que decía su padre antes de salir por la puerta. Eso realmente lo había dejado confundido. ¿Qué había tratado de decir Nanjiroh con eso? En verdad estaba muy confundido y antes de llegar a Seigaku a lo lejos en entrada diviso a dos chicas con el uniforme de Seigaku, una llevaba dos coletas, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba por los hombros. La otra también tenía el cabello castaño, pero este era un poco más rojizo, su cabello iba amarrado en dos trenzas que caían por su espalda, esta le llegaban un poco más abajo de la cintura. Cuando vio a Sakuno entrar por la entrada de Seigaku se acordó de lo que su padre había dicho.

— _Aunque no te hubieras enamorado de Sakuno. Igualmente tendrías que darle ese anillo. Así que disfruta de la oportunidad que tienes de dárselo porque quieres, y no porque sea una obligación _—

De verdad que no entendía que significaba lo que su padre había dicho en ese momento. Lo que si entendía era que el anillo que en ese momento se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y que no había dejado de mover dentro de este, desde que salió de su casa, significaba una cosa. Él sabía muy bien que, un anillo de compromiso significaba que le estabas proponiendo matrimonio a la mujer a la que se lo dabas. Aunque no le molestaba la idea de dárselo a Sakuno, más bien le alegraba –aunque no lo admitiera- sabía que en algún momento –más adelante- se lo pediría a Sakuno. Pero no entendía porque su padre le pidió que se lo diera en estos momentos. Acaso no eran muy jóvenes como para contraer matrimonio. Entre tanto pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su salón, sino hasta que Horio le hablo.

— **¡Ne, Echizen! Te vas a quedar todo el día frente a la puerta, o vas a entrar **— esto lo dijo con algo de burla al notar que se había quedado mirando fijamente la puerta sin hacer nada.

Ryoma no dijo, solo abrió la puerta del salón y entro sin mirar a nadie, y se fue directo a su asiento. En toda la clase se la pasó más distraído de lo normal, estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando desde la mañana. Sakuno se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que a la hora del almuerzo cuando estuvieran juntos hablaría con él.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo. Sakuno y Ryoma se encontraban en la azotea del instituto comiendo como de costumbre, lo que Sakuno hacía para los dos, todo en un cómodo silencio para ambos. Al terminar Sakuno decidió que era hora de preguntarle a Ryoma porque estaba tan pensativo.

— **¡Ano, Ryoma-kun! **— Llamo Sakuno — **¿Te pasa algo? Es que has estado muy extraño desde la mañana **— pregunto y en su vos se le notaba que estaba preocupada.

Ryoma al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Sakuno, decidió que ya era hora de darle lo que su padre le había dado, así que pensó en la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle directamente, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

— **¡Ne, Sakuno! ¿Qué me dirías, sin en este momento, te pido que te cases conmigo? **— Sakuno ante tal pregunta se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, esta sonrojada hasta las orejas, nunca se esperó que su príncipe le preguntara algo así. Tal vez, lo soñó algunas veces, pero nunca creyó que en realidad se lo preguntara. Al menos no en este momento.

Así que como pudo le respondió — **¿P…por qué lo preguntas? **— Más bien era otra pregunta, pero realmente estaba sorprendida — **¡Dime! ¿Te casarías conmigo? **—volvió a preguntar Ryoma viéndola directamente a los ojos, estaba muy serio. Sakuno solo bajo su vista, todavía seguía sonrojada pero aun así le contesto — **¡S…Si! Me casaría contigo** — Ryoma cambio su expresión seria por una de asombro y después sonrió de lado, en ese momento se sentía muy feliz. Sakuno le había dicho que sí. Aunque sabía que ella le había contestado como respuesta a su pregunta.

De su bolsillo saco la cajita donde se encontraba el anillo y lo puso en el suelo, justo donde Sakuno tenía puesta su mirada, debido a lo avergonzada que se sentía.

Cuando Sakuno vio la pequeña caja de color vino que Ryoma había puesto frente a ella, levanto la vista para mirarlo confundida. Ryoma al notar esto le dijo.

— **¡Ábrela! **— dijo volteando su cara hacia otro lado.

Y así lo hizo Sakuno, y cuando vio lo que había adentro se sorprendió, pero a la vez una gran felicidad empezó a invadirla y no pudo evitar empezar a derramar lágrimas y sollozar. Cuando Ryoma escucho los sollozos de Sakuno volteo rápidamente para ver que le sucedía.

— **¿Estas bien? **— Pregunto sumamente preocupado —** ¿Acaso, no te gusto? **— volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez se podía sentir un atisbo de miedo en su voz. Si, tenía miedo de que Sakuno se arrepintiera de su respuesta.

— **N…No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz. Nunca imagine que me pedirías algo así. Creí que solo estabas bromeado **— y Ryoma no pudo estar más feliz.

— **¡Yo, jamás bromearía con algo así! **—le dijo acercando se a su rostro y limpiándole las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando tenía su frente pegada con la de Sakuno, bajo un poco la vista y vio que la cajita estaba en las manos de Sakuno, la tomo de sus pequeñas manos, saco el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Sakuno. El anillo era de color plateado, tenía un diamante en forma de cuadrado y a los lados de este tenía un adorno de vuelos, pareciera moño para algún regalo. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se quedó viendo fijamente esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban y se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El beso era cálido y tierno, demostraba todos los sentimientos que tenían en esos momentos. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, aunque sus frentes seguían juntas, solo se miraban y no decían nada. No era necesario.

Al escuchar la campana que avisaba que había terminado la hora de almuerzo, tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a irse cuando Ryoma detiene a Sakuno antes de pasar por la puerta. Sakuno voltea a ver porque razón Ryoma la detuvo y ve con detenimiento lo que Ryoma está haciendo. Ryoma tomo la mano izquierda de Sakuno y de un rápido movimiento le da vuelta al anillo. Sakuno se sorprende por un momento pero después entiende porque lo hizo. Pero aun así Ryoma le dice.

— **¿Sabes, porque lo hago? ¿Cierto? **—a lo que Sakuno rápidamente asiente con su cabeza. Y claro que sabía porque lo hacía. A pesar de no decir nada acerca de ellos, muchas de las admiradoras de Ryoma molestaban a Sakuno por estar siempre cerca de él, y de los titulares, así que hacían todo lo posible para que no le hicieran nada. Y si descubrían esto, seguro y se abalanzaban sobre ella para hacerle daño.

— **Después del entrenamiento te espero en la salida. Mi padre quiere decirnos algo, y por la forma en que lo dijo, se ve que es muy importante **— Sakuno se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero nuevamente asintió, dando a entender que haría lo que le pedía. Así que dando un rápido beso en los labios, bajaron de la azotea y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando ya había terminado la práctica del club de tenis, Ryoma y Sakuno se dirigieron hacia la casa del príncipe para saber que era de lo que quería hablarles Nanjiroh. Y cuando llegaron tuvieron la sorpresa de que Nanjiroh, Rinko y Sumire los estaban esperando a los dos.

Entonces los mayores procedieron a decirle el porqué de que, Nanjiroh le diera el anillo a Ryoma, para que se lo diera a Sakuno. También Ryoma supo el significado de las palabras de su padre sin preguntarle.

No podía creer que sus padres y los de Sakuno los hubieran comprometido cuando acababan de nacer, pero no podía estar más feliz de que lo hayan comprometido con Sakuno y no con otra mujer que no conociera. Después de todo él estaba enamorado de su novia y ahora prometida. Así que aunque hubiera está comprometido con otra mujer, hubiera luchado contra viento y marea para no alejarse de Sakuno.

Así que decidieron, como lo tenían planeado desde un principio que, no dirían nada, hasta que los dos se casaran, cuando hayan cumplido los dieciocho años.

* * *

**Y que les pareció el capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, este capitulo es un poco mas largo a los anteriores, aunque todavía no se como serán los otros. **

**Siempre tratare de actualizar rápido estaré aprovechando el poco tiempo que me queda antes de empezar a estudiar y que la universidad me consuma. **

**Nos leemos. **


	4. Descubiertos

Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de Destinados a Estar Juntos. Lamento mucho el tiempo que tarde, pero entre exámenes de la Universidad y unos cursos que estoy recibiendo, sin mencionas que en mi casa me agarran de sirvienta. Entonces ya no me alcanza el tiempo. No se cuanto tardare para publicar el ultimo capitulo, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda.

* * *

Laurita: Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y gracias por tu review. Espero te guste este capitulo ¡Saludos!

catty: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Debido a que estuve un poco corta de inspiración para inventarme nombres originales y que tuvieran estilo, he tomado prestados algunos de otros animes. Para las personas que no conozcan alguno de estos personajes, abajo les diré donde dejare imágenes para que puedan verlos. **

**DISCLAIMER: El Príncipe del Tenis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, así como los personajes de Eyeshield 21 le pertenecen a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata****; los personajes de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Ten'ya Yabuno; los personajes de Umineko No Naku Koro Ni le pertenecen a 07th Expansion; los personajes de Free! le pertenecen a Kouji Ouji. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Descubiertos**

Era una hermosa mañana, donde los pájaros cantaban y el sol resplandecía con mucha intensidad, mientras que las personas de la ciudad de Tokio se levantaban y se preparaban para realizar sus actividades de todos los días.

Pero para dos jóvenes este no era un muy buen día. Se encontraban cansados, con mucho sueño y no podían hacer nada más que correr. Si, correr, porque ya iban muy tarde para llegar a tiempo a clases. Estos dos jóvenes eran Ryoma y Sakuno, que iban de la mano para que la pobre de Sakuno no se quedara atrás mientras corrían hacia Seigaku.

El motivo de que estuvieran corriendo era porque, para su desgracia y desdicha ese día empezaban su primer día de preparatoria en Seigaku y ellos no pudieron alistarse como es debido, ya que ese mismo día a las 7:00 A.M. se encontraban en el aeropuerto, regresando de las vacaciones que tuvieron en Estados Unidos. Ahora que Ryoma y Sakuno estaban comprometidos compartían mucho con la familia del otro, y en esta ocasión invitaron a Sakuno que pasara las vacaciones con la familia Echizen en Estados Unidos, esto para que conociera donde había crecido Ryoma, y para que se familiarizara con el lugar, ya que debido a los torneos a los que Ryoma siempre asistía, y a ella le iba a tocar acompañarlo siempre, entonces las vacaciones se las paso recorriendo la mayor parte de Estados Unidos para que en un futuro, no se perdiera, ya que sabían lo mala que era para las direcciones.

Lamentablemente, por un descuido del padre de Ryoma al momento de comprar los boletos de avión, no se percató bien de la fecha y les toco regresar el mismo día que empezaban las clases en Seigaku. A los pobres casi les da un infarto cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, y el pobre de Nanjiroh sufrió un fuerte regaño por parte de Rinko Echizen, la madre de Ryoma. Cuando llegaron a la casa del príncipe, prácticamente saltaron del taxi donde iban, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia sus habitaciones en el templo y en menos de quince minutos ya estaban listos. Sin despedirse de nadie salieron corriendo rumbo a Seigaku.

Por eso en ese preciso momento se encontraban jadeando frente a la puerta de su salón de clases, trataban de recuperar el aire debido a la carrera que hicieron, ya se habían soltado de las manos y de lo cansados que estaban se habían olvídalo de algo que tenían que hacer antes de entrar al salón. Como iban apresurados solo atinaron a entrar al salón, y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron al encontrar al salón en completo silencio. Todos los miraban raro, como si tuvieran algo. Ryoma no le dio mucha importancia y con su expresión aburrida se dirigió hacia su asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana junto al de Sakuno. Que al ver la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella, solo sonrió nerviosamente y se dirigió a hacia su asiento al lado de Ryoma.

La razón de que todos, se le quedaran viendo raro, a los dos era porque, Sakuno Ryuzaki, jamás llegaba tarde, y esta vez no solo había llegado tarde, sino que esta vez iba acompañada de Ryoma Echizen. Para todos eso era muy raro y sospechoso, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que.

— **¡SAKUNO-CHAN! **— la estridente voz de Tomoka sonó por toda el aula. Y se abalanzo sobre su mejor amiga.

— **¡T-Tomo-chan! **— Sakuno apenas si pudo responder debido a la sorpresa que le dio la acción de su amiga.

— **Sakuno, amiga ¡Te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones! Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que no ibas a venir, ya que tú nunca vienes tarde **— Sakuno lo único que atino a hacer fue a corresponder el efusivo abrazo de su amiga.

— **¡Lo siento! Tomo-chan, pero es que se me hizo un poco tarde. Me quede dormida **— no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa por lo que dijo. Claramente era mentira pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón de eso.

— **Sakunoooo. Eres mala. Por haber ido a con tu abuela de vacaciones tan lejos no pude pasar contigo el día que cumpliste dieciséis. Eso no es justo. Pero ya me las cobrare después **— Tomoka le reprocho de forma infantil todo, aunque al final soltó una sonrisa malicioso. Sakuno ya sabía a qué se refería con "cobrársela" eso significaba todo un día de compras en el centro comercial.

Pero Tomoka cambio su semblante infantil por una mirada y sonrisa pícara, y eso no le gustó mucho a Sakuno — **¡Ne, Sakuno! Porque venias con Ryoma-sama **— esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos, incluido de Ryoma que se interesó de lo que iba a responder Sakuno — **¡Yo! No venía con él, solo me lo encontré en la puerta **— lo dijo sin un rastro de nerviosismo, Ryoma solamente sonrió de lado y volteo a ver hacia la ventana. Con el tiempo Sakuno había aprendió a no ser tan tímida y poder actuar o responder en situaciones de presión.

Tomoka con una clara decepción se volvió a sentar en su asiento, que estaba a la par del de Sakuno, pero cuando volteo para hablarle a su amiga vio algo que la desconcertó mucho. En uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda, en el anular para ser más exactos, Sakuno tenía un anillo, y no era claramente cualquier anillo, Tomoka que siempre estaba interesada en la moda y esas cosas, sabía muy bien que ese era un anillo de compromiso. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amiga con uno de esos. Así que a como es ella, decidió preguntarle, aunque con algo de dificultad.

— **¡Ne, Sakuno! **— llamo en vos baja, a lo que Sakuno volteo a verla y ver qué era lo que quería Tomoka, pero puso cara de horror, cundo escucho a su amiga — **¡No me digas que! ¿Estas COMPROMETIDA? **— lo último lo dijo gritando y señalando el anillo en su dedo. Toda la clase se asustó por el grito, y dirigieron su atención a Sakuno y cuando vieron a donde apuntaba Tomoka, entendieron perfectamente las palabras que grito Tomoka. Todos se sorprendieron, nunca creyeron que algo así, pudiera estar pasando, muchos de los que estaban interesados en Sakuno se pusieron tristes, ahora no tenían ni una oportunidad.

Mientras que Ryoma que había escuchado el grito volteo rápidamente y puso cara de horror cuando se dio cuenta de que, como lo hacía siempre desde que le dio el anillo a Sakuno, esta vez había olvidado voltear el anillo de Sakuno. Se maldijo mentalmente por eso, ahora la pobre iba a tener que dar explicaciones por eso, y sabía lo que esa noticia podía dar. Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y volteo su vista otra vez hacia la ventana susurrando un ¡Damn!, que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, solo dos personas. Una de ellas era Sakuno, que sabía que significaba eso, su mirada se entristeció por eso, sabía que Ryoma se había enojado por ese descuido, en el que los dos tenían la culpa por no haberse dado cuenta.

Mientras que la otra que se había dado cuenta había sido Tomoka, que desde que vio la expresión de horror que había puesto Ryoma cuando revelo lo que había descubierto, sintió algo extraño, algo como si le ocultaran algo, y su sentimiento se confirmó cuando escucho el susurro donde claramente estaba maldiciendo por algo. También noto la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Sakuno cuando escucho lo que decía el príncipe. Eso realmente lo extraño. Ahora se acordaba de lo que había pasado unos años atrás cuando el Ryoma regreso de Estados Unidos, la única que no parecía sorprendida era Sakuno. Y ahora se volvió a preguntar lo mismo que en ese entonces.

_¡Aquí está pasando algo raro! Y esta vez ¡Voy a averiguar que es! _

Así fue como Tomoka se propuso averiguar quién era el afortunado que iba a casarse con su amiga, aunque no pudo averiguar mucho. Con los años su amiga había aprendido a guardarse muy bien las cosas. Pasar mucho tiempo con "Ryoma-sama" como ella le decía, ya le había afectado, porque todos sabían que aunque torturaran a Ryoma el nunca diría nada que no quisiera que los demás se enteraran.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que todo Seigaku y muchos otros institutos como Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Rikkaidai que tenían jugadores interesados por Sakuno se enteraron, que esta, estaba comprometida, pero el misterio que rondaba respecto al tema era quien era el prometido de la susodicha, nadie había logrado saber quién era, ni siquiera Tomoka había logrado que su amiga le dijera quien era. Lo único que se sabía era "supuestamente" vivía en el extranjero y que sus padres fueron los que le impusieron ese compromiso desde que nació. Uno de tantos días en los que Tomoka, prácticamente amenazo a Sakuno en hacer un escándalo si no le decía algo sobre todo el tema, así que decidió decirle el motivo de su compromiso, omitiendo el nombre del afortunado ganador de su mano en matrimonio. Así fue como Tomoka se enteró que Sakuno se comprometió cuando acababa de nacer, con el hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres, unos meses antes de morir en un accidente automovilístico. Así que ella decidió respetar su último deseo, sin decirle que ella lo había conocido y le había agradado mucho. Cabe mencionar que, como muchos eran los interesados en ese tema, la mayoría supo esa historia, aunque nunca supieron el nombre del misterioso joven.

Aunque los únicos que no se tragaron ese cuento fueron Tomoka, el trio de novatos y los ex-titulares de Seigaku. Y la razón de esto era que, desde que Ryoma había regresado, había celado a Sakuno con todos los que quisieran acercársele. Para ninguno de los antiguos titulares era un secreto que el príncipe tenía mucho interés en la nieta de su ex-entrenadora, pero lo raro fue que este dejara sus celos y se la pasara de lo más tranquilo jugando tenis, cuando se dio la noticia del compromiso de la castaña. La razón de que esto pasara era que simplemente desde que los posibles pretendientes que Sakuno tuviera se esfumaron al saber que esta ya tenía dueño y por así decirlo, estaba apartada. A estas alturas del asunto, que Sakuno tenía diecisiete años, se sabía que muy pronto iba a casarse y ya no podían hacer nada por eso, la duda era ¿Con quién iba a casarse?

Los ex-titulares al darse cuenta en el cambio de actitud del príncipe decidieron averiguar la razón, ellos tenían el pequeño presentimiento que había una posibilidad muy grande que el prometido de Sakuno fuera él. Pero como sabían que aunque le preguntaran, incluso lo amenazaran, él no les diría nada. Así que siempre trataban de seguirlos a todas partes, cada vez que estuvieran juntos. Dando como resultado una gran decepción por parte de los titulares y una gran satisfacción por parte de Ryoma y Sakuno. Ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo que querían hacer sus amigos y siempre se la ingeniaron para que nunca los encontraran cuando estaban en una cita, ya que cuando las tenían siempre las tenían fuera de la ciudad de Tokio. Incluso las tenían durante los torneos o cuando viajaban fuera del país. Siempre encontraban una excusa para justificar las salidas de ambos. Cuando viajaban lo hacían con algunos días de diferencia para que no se dieran cuenta que iban al mismo lugar. Pero aunque hicieran esto, a sus amigos solo les daban más dudas acerca de su relación, también varios de los estudiantes de Seigaku –las fanáticas interesadas en Ryoma- se daban cuenta de esto. Pero jamás le dieron mayor importancia y trataron de llamar la atención de este, pero por más intentos que hicieron, nunca lograron llamar la atención del príncipe del tenis. Ya que este siempre se la pasaba con Sakuno. Dando rienda suelta a los celos de las demás estudiantes.

Todos en Seigaku sabían que Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki tenían una amistad desde que este regresara de Estados Unidos, aunque nunca demostraron que hubiera algo más, que una simple amistad. Entonces nadie sabía que pensar acerca de esos dos.

Los titulares de los otros institutos interesados en Sakuno, a pesar de que dejaron de intentar algo con ella, siempre estuvieron al tanto de lo que hacía para averiguar quién podría ser su prometido. Fallando cada uno de sus intentos. Ninguno logro saber quién era el hombre misterioso, del que Sakuno no quería hablar. Ni siquiera Atobe con su poder pudo lograr algo.

También había una de las niñas que estaba en el club de fans de Ryoma. Esta se había empeñado en hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para llamar su atención. Pero este ni la volteaba a ver y esto la molestaba mucho. No porque no la viera, ella sabía que incluso para el ni existía. La razón de su molestia era que él, la ignoraba para dedicarle todo su tiempo a Sakuno. Ella era de las pocas que pensaba que algo había entre esos dos, pero en su mente se decía que solo eran sus celos lo que provocara que pensara que había algo más que amistad entre esos dos.

Hasta que llego el día en que se descubriría todo.

* * *

Estaban a finales de año, ya faltaban pocos días para terminar el año escolar. Y debido a esto el torneo nacional de tenis se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos. En ese momento la mayoría de los ex-titulares de Seigaku se encontraban en la universidad o en su último año de preparatoria –en el caso de Momoshiro y Kaidoh-, el trio de novatos, Tomoka, Sakuno y Ryoma se encontraban en su segundo año de preparatoria. Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo finalmente después de un intenso entrenamiento lograron convertirse en titulares. Ryoma a pesar de ser de segundo era el capitán del equipo, ya que Momoshiro y Kaidoh no quisieron sufrir una vez más el ser capitanes, entonces decidieron que era el turno del pilar de Seigaku hacerse cargo de esa tarea. Sakuno aunque seguía en el club de tenis femenino, no se hizo titular por estar al lado de su prometido y apoyarlo en cada partido. Tomoka como presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma siempre acompañaba a su amiga y apoyaba a todos los titulares de Seigaku. Tomoka y Horio hacia un año atrás se convirtieron en pareja, esa era otra razón para ir siempre a los entrenamientos y partidos en los que jugaba Seigaku.

Ya estaban en las finales del torneo y Seigaku se enfrentaba al instituto Shitenhouji y éste tenía como capitán a Hikaru Zaizen, de último año. Kintaro que estaba en segundo año debido a que con los años seguía siendo el mismo niño hiperactivo e infantil, se decidió que hasta que estuviera en último año y tal vez (si ocurría un milagro) cambiaba su actitud a una más seria –como si fuera posible- se convertiría en el capitán del equipo. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que jugaría en Individuales 1, y como era de esperarse su oponente seria Ryoma. Los demás partidos se decidirían de la siguiente manera:

Dobles 2: Kachiro Kato y Katsuo Mizuno vs Shuuya Goenji y Shiro Fubuki

Kachiro y Katsuo habían crecido algunos centímetros y median lo mismo que Horio. Estaban en la misma aula que Horio y Ryoma, ambos tenían diecisiete años. Estos dos últimos eran de segundo año, compañeros de clase de Kintaro, transferidos de la preparatoria Raimon. Shuuya tenía el cabello dorado en puntas, ojos de color café oscuro, tenía la misma altura que Kintaro –media 1.75-. Shiro tenía el cabello de color blanco y sus ojos tenían un color gris azulado. Tenía la misma altura que Shuuya y Kintaro. Tienen diecisiete años. Ambos usaban el clásico uniforme de titular de Shitenhouji.

Dobles 1: Takeshi Momoshiro y Kaoru Kaidoh vs Sena Kobayakawa y Raimon Taro

Momoshiro y Kaidoh estaban en su último año de preparatorio, contaban con dieciocho años y su juego de dobles era invencible. Después de muchas peleas y duros entrenamientos, lograron perfeccionarlo. Con los años crecieron como todos, y alcanzaron una altura de 1.80. Estos dos últimos eran de primer año. Transferidos de la secundaria Deimon. Sena tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y media 1.60, su mejor amigo es Raimon, este tiene el cabello de color negro y ojos del mismo color. Ambos tienen dieciséis años. Su estatura es igual a la de Sena. Ambos con el uniforme del Shitenhouji.

Individuales 3: Haruka Nanase vs Battler Ushiromiya

Haruka estaba en segundo año, compañero de aula de Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo. Transferido de la preparatoria Iwatobi. Su cabello es de color gris azulado, casi negro, ojos de color azul, tiene diecisiete años. Alto con un cuerpo bien formado, mide 1.75. Cuenta con diecisiete años. Su oponente Battler cuenta con dieciocho años, tiene el cabello rojizo y ojos de color azul. Heredero de la gran fortuna de la familia Ushiromiya. Está en tercer año y es compañero de Zaizen, mide 1.80. A pesar de ser bastante serio, tiene su lado divertido y lo usa cuando esta con sus amigos. Ambos tienen el uniforme de titular de sus respectivos institutos.

Individuales 2: Satoshi Horio vs Hikaru Zaizen

Horio había crecido al igual que los otros dos miembros del trio de novatos, media 1.75. Tiene diecisiete años. Seguía con su mismo lema de los años de experiencia con el tenis, solo que ahora variaba la cantidad de años. Había mejorado notablemente su técnica de juego. Hikaru Zaizen no había cambiado mucho, a excepción que creció algunos centímetros, media 1.77, y su cuerpo agarro mejor condición debido a su entrenamiento. Este tenía dieciocho años. Ambos portaban su uniforme que los identificaban como titulares de sus respectivos equipos.

Individuales 1: Ryoma Echizen vs Kintaro Tooyama

Ryoma con el pasar de los años creció bastante, atrás había quedado el enano como le decían sus sempais. Aunque el apodo jamás se fue, ahora tenía una estatura de 1.85, incluso llego a pasar en altura a algunos de sus sempais, incluyendo a su mejor amigo Momoshiro, y su cuerpo está muy bien formado por todo el entrenamiento al que fue sometido. Kintaro tampoco se quedaba atrás, los años junto con el tenis lo favorecieron mucho. Ya no era el niño que hacia escandalo para poder tener un partido contra Ryoma, aunque su actitud infantil jamás lo ha abandonado con los años. Este media 1.75, era más bajo que Ryoma, pero eso no impedía que siguiera retándolo cada vez que podía. Ambos tenían lo necesario para ser capitanes, pero debido a la actitud infantil de Kintaro, decidieron que ese año no lo seria, cediéndole su lugar a Zaizen.

Y como era de esperarse de ambos institutos, dieron todo lo que tenían en sus partidos, pero lamentablemente solo uno podía ganar, y como venía haciéndolo desde hacía muchos años Seigaku gano el torneo nacional. Aunque cabe decir que no fue nada fácil. El torneo tenía como reglas las siguientes:

-Para ganar el encuentro, solo era necesario que se ganaran tres partidos de los cinco que habían.

-Se iban a jugar los cinco partidos, sin excepción.

-Todos los partidos eran a un set, y en caso de que se diera empate, se definiría al ganador por Tie Break.

El partido de Dobles 2 tardo una hora, donde Kachiro y Katsuo demostraron su increíble juego de dobles que habían perfeccionado con los años, pero sus contrincantes del Shitenhouji no se quedaron atrás y demostraron su gran habilidad en dobles. El marcador quedo 6-4 a favor de Seigaku.

En Dobles 1, la historia fue un poco distinta, ya que debido al casi invencible juego de dobles que tenían Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Ellos no les dieron mucha oportunidad a sus contrincantes. Sus contrincantes del Shitenhouji, la tuvieron difícil contra ellos, no solo porque eran de primer año, sino que no están acostumbrados a jugar contra oponentes tan poderosos como ellos. El marcador quedo 6-2 a favor de Seigaku.

El juego de individuales 3, fue uno de los más reñidos que hubo. Ninguno de los dos oponentes se dio por vencido hasta el final del partido. Ambos demostraron que tenían gran habilidad para el tenis. El marcador quedo 7-6 a favor de Shitenhouji.

Algo similar ocurrió con el partido del individuales 2 entre Horio y Zaizen. En ese juego demostraron lo mucho que mejoraron con los años, aunque el que había mejorado bastante era Horio. "El entrenamiento del Infierno" como lo llamaban los miembros del club de tenis, al que los sometía Ryoma con ayuda de Inui y sus jugos, fue el responsable de la mejoría en la mayoría de los miembros del club. El marcador quedo 7-6 a favor de Shitenhouji.

Pero el partido decisivo se estaba llevando a cabo entre Ryoma y Kintaro. Ninguno de los dos cedía, el que ganara ese partido seria el ganador del torneo, y por eso ambos usaban sus mejores técnicas para ganarle a su oponente. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucediera, todos habían ido a ver ese juego. Los ex-titulares que ya se habían graduado de Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Shitenhouji, Rikkaidai. Higa y muchos otros, se habían tomado el tiempo para ir a ver competir a sus kohai y los nuevos miembros de los diferentes clubs. Ahora están viendo el partido más esperado de todos, uno de los tantos juegos que compartieron desde que se conocieron a la edad de doce años.

Además, otra de las razones que los motivo a estar presente, era el hecho de que el tiempo de soltería de Sakuno se estaba acabando y querían ver cuál iba a ser la reacción del príncipe cuando eso pasara. Después de varios años los diferentes miembros de los clubes de tenis se dieron cuenta la cercanía de esos dos, y ya que todos sabían el hecho de que Sakuno ya no era una mujer libre, les extrañaba que fueran muy apegados. Sabían que Sakuno no era como las otras chicas que había en sus institutos, ella jamás faltaría a su palabra, además de que su personalidad no le permitiría hacer algo indebido, en este caso sería faltar a su compromiso. Por eso fue, que igual que los titulares de Seigaku empezaron a sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que Ryoma fuera el que terminaría desposando a Sakuno. Ellos querían quitarse esa duda, ya no era por los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvieron por ella, sino el simple hecho de saber porque tanto misterio en mantener su compromiso en secreto. Para nadie era un secreto que el interés que Ryoma tenía por Sakuno, iba más allá de una simple amistad. Las únicas que no se dieron cuenta de eso, eran las fanáticas que estaban obsesionadas con Ryoma, entre ellas, su líder Rina Himawari.

El juego iba muy parejo, ninguno daba tregua al otro, cada uno de ellos sabía que en cualquier descuido, el otro podía aprovecharlo y ganar. Ahora el juego iba a decidirse por el que tuviera la mejor concentración y el espíritu más grande para ganar.

Así es como ahora el juego se estaba decidiendo por Tie Break, iban 21-20 a favor de Ryoma, pero Kintaro tampoco se la estaba dejando muy fácil. Ya llevaban más o menos diez minutos de un peloteo de un lado al otro, ninguno estaba decidido a perder de vista la pelota. Ya iban a pasarse otros cinco minutos más de peloteo, cuando Ryoma hizo algo inesperado, en vez de golpear fuerte la pelota, lo hizo suavemente para que esta cayera muy cerca de la red. Kintaro al ver esto se apresuró y al ver que no la alcanzaría se lanzó y extendió la raqueta con su mano, haciendo que la pelota rebotara hacia arriba y él cayera al suelo. Ryoma aprovecho esto y salto para darle a la pelota. Mientras estaba en el aire hizo una pose de lado, como si estuviera a punto de desenvainar una espada, muy pocos conocían esta pose, y las que la conocían sabía lo que venía.

Para Kintaro fue inevitable no poder alcanzar la pelota, ya que esta se había partido en dos, cayendo en diferentes direcciones. Kintaro que hasta que logro levantarse del suelo, pudo ver la técnica que su oponente estaba usando, y cuando vio la pelota partirse en dos pedazos vio claramente que la técnica que Ryoma había usado era el Samurái Drive. Poniendo así, fin al partido, y dando la victoria para Seigaku. El marcador fue 7-6 a favor de Ryoma.

* * *

Mientras Sakuno se encontraba entre todo el público, viendo el partido, apoyando, como siempre a su príncipe. En ningún momento dudo de la habilidad de Ryoma para jugar, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero que al final él ganaría.

Pero en el momento en que vio saltar a Ryoma, lo único que pudo pensar fue _Ryoma-kun no Baka _y sabía que estaba en lo cierto. En el preciso momento en que Ryoma había saltado, una pequeña cadena de oro blanco, que como dije tenía un anillo de oro blanco con algunos brillantes, había salido a relucir, colgado del cuello del príncipe. Y se dio cuenta que no había sido la única que se había dado cuenta, y como no darse cuenta, cuando la cadena no dejaba de brillar al ser iluminada con la luz del sol. Y por si fuera poco, como mera coincidencia, el anillo que estaba en el cuello de Ryoma, hacia juego con el que ella tenía en la mano. Así que decidió levantarse de su asiento y salir de ahí, e ir a esperar a su prometido en una de las bancas cerca de una máquina de bebidas, como lo hacía después de cada partido, en el que jugaba. Sabía que ese momento solo les duraría unos pocos minutos, ya que se había dado cuenta, que desde hace un tiempo atrás estaba tratando de averiguar quién era su prometido y ahora que lo sabían, no iban a dejar de hacer preguntas, además, de que sería mejor estar alejadas de las alocadas fans de su príncipe, ella sabía que si se las topaba no le iba a ir muy bien.

Mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraría con Ryoma, empezó a recordar cómo es que Ryoma termino por llevar ese anillo de compromiso en el cuello.

∞ ≥⌂≤ ∞ ≥⌂≤ FLASH BACK ≥⌂≤ ∞ ≥⌂≤ ∞

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ryoma, los tres adultos -Rinko, Nanjiroh y Sumire- les contaron como fue que llegaron a eso. Sakuno rompió en llanto cuando le dijeron que sus padres cuatro meses antes de morir se reunieron con los padres de Ryoma y Sumire, para tomar esa decisión. Ryoma en ningún momento se apartó de ella, los dos estuvieron abrazados hasta que Sakuno se durmió en brazos de Ryoma. Ese día Sakuno y Sumire durmieron en casa de los Echizen, porque ninguno tuvo el corazón para despertar a Sakuno.

Pasaron tres días desde que Ryoma le propusiera matrimonio a Sakuno -gracias a Nanjiroh-, y también que se enteraran que su matrimonio se decidió desde que habían nacido, por decisión de sus padres.

Ryoma se encontraba de muy mal humor, la razón, muy simple, su padre no dejaba de molestarlo, diciéndole que ahora que estaba comprometido ya no tendría la posibilidad de mirar a otros mujeres, que ya no era hombre libre y cosas por el estilo. Pero para aumentar su mal humor, Nanjiroh le había mencionado acerca de algo que no le desagradaba por completo, pero debido a sus constantes comentarios, ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. La razón de su malestar era que, así como él le dio un anillo a Sakuno, ella tendría que darle otro que estaba en su poder. Y así simbolizar su compromiso y oficializar que ya estaban apartados. Pero después de todos los malintencionados comentarios de su padre, Ryoma no quería ponerse ese anillo, y el tan directo como es, por no decir honesto, se lo dijo a Sakuno, ella como siempre lo hacía, le dio que no había problema. Ella más que nadie sabía que no era porque Ryoma no quisiera llevarlo y dar a entender que no estaba libre, pero ella sabía cómo era el padre de su prometido, así que decidió pensar en algo para solucionar ese problema, porque, si Ryoma no lo usaba, entonces Sakuno tampoco tendría que usarlo y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a permitir.

Entonces a Sakuno se le ocurrió una idea para que Ryoma usara su anillo sin mostrarlo y así evitaba que su padre lo molestara. Decida se dirigió a un pequeño joyero de madera de color negro, era bastante sencillo tenía un agarrador de metal por arriba y una pequeña cerradura para una llave al frente. Levanto la tapa, y de ahí saco una cadena de oro blanco bastante sencilla, en ella coloco el anillo que pertenecería a Ryoma. Para asegurarse de que nadie la viera con el anillo, se lo coloco en el cuello y se dirigió hacia Seigaku.

* * *

Así paso el día con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre hacían, Sakuno y Ryoma se fueron a la azotea a comer sus almuerzos, cortesía de Sakuno y su increíble habilidad para la comida.

Al terminar de comer, Sakuno guardo sus compartimientos de bentō. Mientras Ryoma se había recostado en el suelo de la azotea para dormir un rato, Sakuno se mantenía sentada a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido. Ambos se quedaron se quedaron en un silencio bastante agradable, que Sakuno decidió romper para decirle a Ryoma sobre su idea de cómo llevar el objeto que les había causado algunas burlas por parte de Nanjiroh.

— **¡Ne Ryoma-kun!** — llamo Sakuno.

— **¡Humh!** — fue el único sonido que emitió Ryoma, dándole a entender que la escuchaba, a pesar de encontrarse con los ojos cerrados — **Creo, que ya encontré una forma para que puedas llevar el anillo sin necesidad de tengas que mostrarlo **— ese comentario capto la atención de Ryoma, quien al final decidió abrir los ojos y sentarse al lado de Sakuno para que le explicara lo que tenía en mente. Sakuno al ver que su novio, ahora prometido se había interesado en el tema, prosiguió — **Y ya no tendrás que aguantar los comentarios de tu padre **— si antes había captado algo de la atención de Ryoma, ahora tenía toda su atención centrada en ella. Sakuno solo soltó una pequeña risita al verlo ahí tan atento, como si estuviera analizando a un rival.

Ryoma al ver que Sakuno no hablaba decidió presionarla a que hablara, porque para que negarlo, lo que le dijo acerca de solucionar su pequeño problema le había interesado mucho — **¿Qué es? **— esta demás decir que el príncipe no cuenta con el don de la paciencia.

— **Pues veras ¡Es esto! **— sin más que decir, Sakuno se quitó su chaqueta de color verde, y empezó a desabotonar los primeros dos botones de su blusa. Cuando iba a quitar el tercero, fue detenida por la temblorosa mano de un Ryoma, totalmente rojo.

— **¡S-Sakuno! ¿Q-Que crees que e-estás HACIENDO? **— Ryoma jamás en su vida había tartamudeado tanto.

Sakuno jamás lo había visto así de avergonzado y mucho menos tartamudeando, y se preguntó a que se debía eso, entonces vio que Ryoma estaba señalando y viendo fijamente hacia un punto en su pecho y al bajar la vista vio que con lo poco que tenía abierta su blusa se podía ver su sostén de color rosa, en ese instante Sakuno enrojeció hasta su cabello, que ahora podría hacerle competencia al cabello de Eiji.

Sakuno al ver que su novio no alejaba la vista hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, levanta su mano derecha y le dio a Ryoma directamente en su mejilla izquierda, y en el proceso le grito — **¡PERVERTIDO!** — y el golpe le dio, fue tan fuerte que logro botarlo al suelo.

Ryoma se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, nunca hubiera esperado que Sakuno le pegara, y en si no es que le doliera tanto, sino que lo que calo muy dentro de él fue que, ella le dijera pervertido, eso nunca en su vida se lo hubiera esperado, mucho menos de ella, es cierto que ya no era un niño inocente y eso se lo había demostrado a Sakuno desde que se hicieron novios, pero él jamás se había comportado como el viejo pervertido de su padre, y que ella le dijera eso, le había dolido mucho.

Sakuno al ver lo que había hecho se arrodillo frente a Ryoma y puso su mano sobre la mano que tenía Ryoma en su enrojecida mejilla. Ryoma quien todavía no reaccionaba empezó a despertar de su estupor al sentir la mano de Sakuno, cuando alzo la vista para verla, vio que pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, iba a decir algo para calmarla, pero Sakuno se lo impido al abalanzarse sobre él. Lo único que atino a hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo, y apretarla más contra él, cuando sintió que Sakuno empezaba a sollozar. Y ahí se dio cuenta que ella solo reacciono en el momento, la reacción que tuvo fue la que hubiera tenido con cualquiera que hubiera estado en su lugar.

Después de tratar de calmarla por un buen rato y que ella se disculpara como cien veces. Al escuchar que de su llanto se escuchaban pequeños sollozos, decidió ponerle fin a su pequeño percance.

— **¡Esta bien! Ya no tienes que disculparte, pero, podrías decirme porque te estabas desvistiendo** — cabe decir que el pobre ya estaba rojo otra vez — **¡Mou! Yo no me está desvistiendo. Mal pensado** — esto último lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, a excepción para el gran oído del príncipe — **A ver si no era eso, entonces que tratabas de hacer, hace un momento. Y por cierto ¡No soy un mal pensado! **— Sakuno ante esto último solo pudo reírse quedamente. Ryoma la miro con cara de pocos amigos y una ceja alzada.

— **¡Oye! No pongas esa cara, no es mi culpa que tus pensamientos, tomaran otro camino. Mira esto es lo que quería mostrarte **—

Ahora que estaba más tranquila retomo su acción anterior, pero teniendo más cuidado, además, después de estar un buen rato abrazada a Ryoma no se había vuelto a abotonar la blusa. Abrió un poco su blusa, tratando de que no se le viera nada más, y esta vez, Ryoma si pudo ver lo que Sakuno quería mostrarle momentos atrás. Vio que en su cuello tenía una cadena de oro blanco y en esta estaba un anillo de oro blanco, cubierto por pequeños diamantes en toda la orilla y a un lado de este. Ryoma reconoció que la idea de Sakuno era muy buena, aunque el que ella lo haya escondido allí, no le agradó mucho, y si alguien la viera, su sangre empezó a hervir de solo pensar en que alguien a parte de él, viera a Su Sakuno de la manera, en que el, la había visto ese día.

Sakuno al darse cuenta de las muecas de disgusto que ponía Ryoma, se dio una idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando, así que antes de que hiciera o dijera algo, pasa sus manos hacia detrás de su cuello y quito la cadena, y la coloco en el cuello de su príncipe. Para que no se viera hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho con anterioridad y la escondió bajo la camisa de Ryoma. Este al sentir el frio metal en su piel, fijo su vista en la rojiza de su novia y ahora prometida, porque ahora que los dos tenían su respectivo anillo cada uno, estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

Debido a lo cerca que ambos estaban, sin contar que sus miradas no se despegaban, más bien se llamaban en silencio, así que no pudieron evitar que sus rostros se acercaran hasta que sus labios se rozaron, dando inicio a un dulce beso que después de unos minutos fue tornándose más intenso, y no se separaron hasta que sus pulmones exigieron el tan sagrado oxígeno para seguir viviendo. A pesar de haber separado sus labios, sus frentes siguieron unidas por un buen rato, hasta que algo los hizo separarse completamente.

Sakuno fue la primera en darse cuenta de algo, y al hacerlo su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate, Ryoma al verla se extrañó de verla tan avergonzada, desde que se hicieron novios las chica no había vuelto a avergonzarse al estar con él. Así que empezó a buscar el motivo por el cual la chica frente a él pudiera avergonzarse, y al dar con este, él tampoco pudo sonrojarse. El motivo era simplemente porque los dos estaban en el suelo, Ryoma estaba sentado en el suelo y Sakuno estaba sentada sobre las piernas de este, sin contar con que ella tenía su blusa semi abierta. Si alguien entrara a la azotea en ese momento podría tener una idea errónea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

En el instante en que sonó la campana, sobresaltándolos a ambos, Sakuno se quitó rápidamente de las piernas de Ryoma, este también se levantó, y en silencio se dirigieron a su salón a recibir su próxima clase. Después de terminar las clases, de realizar sus actividades en sus respectivos clubes, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema, eso ya era pasado, solo sería uno de sus tantos divertidos y vergonzosos momentos juntos.

∞ ≥⌂≤ ∞ ≥⌂≤ FIN FLASH BACK ≥⌂≤ ∞ ≥⌂≤ ∞

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordarse de ese día, porque no solo fue la vergüenza que pasaron al estar solos, sino también que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la mano de Sakuno, le marco la cara a Ryoma, y no fue hasta que sus sempais empezaron a burlarse de su cara, que se dieron cuenta de la gran marca roja en una de las mejillas de Ryoma. Pero lo peor para el ambarino fue cuando llego a su casa, su padre no dejo de burlarse de él, durante una semana. Ante este recuerdo se permitió reír más abiertamente, el padre de su prometido siempre sabia como burlarse de su hijo.

Sentada ahí en esa banca, se dio cuenta de que, con su compromiso habían atraído algunos pequeños problemas, sin mencionar las constantes burlas y comentarios en doble sentido por parte de Nanjiroh. Incluso ese día no se salvaron de uno de esos comentarios al ver cómo iba vestida para esa ocasión, ya que a diferencia de otros días, esta vez no llevaba su uniforme de Seigaku. Esta vez llevaba un vestido de color fucsia, con un estampado de flores negras cubriéndole algunas partes, tenía un escote de corazón y unos pequeños tirantes para sujetarlo, debajo del busto, estaba adornado por unas rosas que tenía al costado. Al final tenía unos vuelos de tul en color negro. Su cuello iba adornado por un pequeño collar de plata, sencillo, adornado con un dije con forma de ala, que dentro de esta tenía una pequeña piedra de color morado. Para terminar la combinación sus zapatos eran unos converse de color rosa. Su cabello esta vez iba suelto, adornado con su inseparable broche en forma de flor.

Tan sumida está en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parada frente a ella, y por su cara podía notarse que no está muy feliz que se diga.

— **Se puede saber ¿Qué es tan gracioso? **—

Sakuno al escuchar esa voz tan chillona se sobresaltó, sin mencionar que no se escuchaba muy feliz. Al darse vuelta pudo encontrarse cara a cara, con la más grande de todas las locas/obsesionadas/enamoradas de su príncipe, quien se creía la dueña de Ryoma, aunque a ella no le molestaba, más bien le divertía, ya que sabia y había comprobado que Ryoma jamás lo haría y jamás se había fijado en una mujer que no fuera ella. Porque cuantas mujeres prácticamente se le habían regalado en bandeja de plata al ambarino y él ni en cuenta, las ignoraba olímpicamente a todas, excepto a ella. Y ella sabía que ese hecho no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

Aunque para ella era obvio el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí, junto con su sequito de tres seguidoras fieles que nunca se alejaban de ella. La líder de las fans locas y obsesionadas del príncipe del tenis, Rina Himawari. Una joven chica de 18 años recién cumplidos, tenía el cabello de color celeste y sus ojos del mismo color. Iba con el cabello suelto adornado únicamente por una diadema con un adorno de flores llena de brillantes. Iba vestida con una blusa strapless de color blanco con un escote en la parte del frente que iba adornado por un prendedor circular con algunos brillantes. También llevaba una falda estampada que le llegaba unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, iba decorada con un cinturón a rallas rojas, blancas y negras. Para finalizar llevaba unas sandalias de color plateado, planas y descubiertas a los lados, que terminaban en la parte de arriba con una terminación en tela de color beige.

Así que Sakuno sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que dijera, al menos si no quería tener problemas con ellas.

— **Himawari-san ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Te puedo ayudar en algo **— dijo tan amable como siempre.

— **¡Sabes! No deberías hacerte la inocente, tú ya deberías saber porque estamos aquí. ¡No puedo creerlo! Te estuviste guardando por mucho tiempo, que el desdichado a quien habían forzado a casarse con alguien como tú, fuera a mi Ryoma-sama. Eso es algo que ¡No te perdonare jamás! **— todas esas palabras fueron dichas con tanto desprecio que por un momento quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Pero debía ser fuerte, ella ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar cuando se enteraran, pero no creyó que doliera tanto, pero agarro valor y decidió que no se quedaría callada como otras veces.

— **¡Te equivocas! Tú no entiendes lo que ha pasado. Veras… **— no pudo terminar, porque volvió a ser interrumpida por Rina.

— **No me importa lo que tengas que decir, todo debe ser una mentira que has inventado, pero ya veras, tú de aquí no te vas sin una lección. Esto te enseñara a que no debes meterte con algo que no está a tu alcance, mucho menos con algo que no te pertenece **— y al terminar de decir esto, levanto su mano derecha dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Sakuno, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue detenida por otra mano que la tenía agarrada tan fuerte que su piel empezó a ponerse blanca debido a que la circulación se cortaba.

— **¡Si te atreves a tocarla! ¡No respondo por lo que pueda sucederte! **— su vos era fría y amenazante.

* * *

Ryoma que al fin se había librado de todas las personas que lo habían rodeado para felicitarlo y decirle lo increíble que era, mientras que otras, como sus sempais o estudiantes lo estaban fastidiando con tanta pregunta acerca de él y Sakuno. Le molestaba que no pudieran dejarlo tranquilo por ese tema _¿Por qué tenían que meterse? A ellos_ _¿Qué les importa lo que hagamos o no, con nuestra vida?_ Pensaba mientras se alejaba a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde siempre se reunía con Sakuno después de un partido.

Pero al llegar al lugar de su encuentro con Sakuno, no le gustó nada lo que vio ¿Qué hacían esas locas gritándole a Sakuno? Y lo más importante, diciéndole que él no estaba al alcance de ella, mucho menos que él no le pertenece _¿Qué se creen estas locas? ¡Sakuno es mucho mejor que ellas, en todos los aspectos! _Así que se apresuró a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sakuno, era una ventaja que caminara rápido, así pudo evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer la que parecía ser la líder de ese grupo de locas desquiciadas como él siempre les decía.

Sintió una gran furia apoderarse de él, al ver que una chica quería golpear a Sakuno. Eso es algo que jamás dejaría que sucediera, no le importaba si lo acusaban de atacar a una mujer, pero no dejaría que nada, ni nadie lastimara a Su Sakuno. De un rápido movimiento agarro fuertemente la muñeca de Rina, esta de la gran fuerza que estaba ejerciendo empezó a ponerse totalmente blanca. Aguantándose la ira y las ganas que tenia de hacer desaparecer a la persona que tenía enfrente, decidió alejarla de una buena vez.

— **¡Si te atreves a tocarla! ¡No responda por lo que pueda sucederte! **— trato de que su voz sonara lo más fría y amenazante que pudo. Quiso gritarle, pero no quería atraer la atención de las personas que había por el lugar.

Rina al escuchar la presión en su muñeca y esa voz tan escalofriante volteo a ver quién sería esa persona, y cuando la vio, la sorpresa pudo notarse en su rostro. Nunca creyó que vería a un Ryoma Echizen tan furioso en su vida, la mirada asesina que le estaba dando le estaba causando un miedo inexplicable.

— **R-Ryoma-sama ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... **— pero no pudo terminar ya que Ryoma la corto antes de que pudiera seguir.

— **¡Que! ¡Que estoy haciendo aquí! Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer con Sakuno? **—

— **Y-Yo solo trataba de darle una lección. No puedo dejar que alguien como ella, te obligue a hacer algo que tu no quieres, además ¡No puedes casarte con ella! Ella no es la mujer adecuada para ti. Yo… **— pero nuevamente fue cortada por Ryoma.

— **¡Ustedes dicen conocerme! ¡Saber todo de mí! Pero eso no es verdad, si fuera cierto lo que dicen. Sabrían que si hay algo que no quiero hacer, simplemente no lo hago ¡A mí nunca me han obligado a hacer nada que yo no quiera! Además de donde sacas que Sakuno no es adecuada para mí** — pero antes de que Rina pudiera responder Ryoma siguió.

— **¡Dime una cosa! Dame una buena razón para no estar con ella ¿Qué tienes tú, que te hace mejor que ella?** — Al ver que Rina no decía nada siguió — **¡Lo ves! No tienes nada. Así que creo que no tendrías que estar aquí. Así que ¡Vete!** — esto último prácticamente lo grito, causándole un gran sobresalto.

— **P-Pero R-Ryo** — Rina trato de refutar, pero no pudo terminar al escuchar el grito de Ryoma — **¡AHORA!** — y sin más salió corriendo con su sequito detrás de ella.

Sakuno que se había quedado al margen de la discusión no pude evitar que unos sollozos escaparan de ella, algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella no quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo. Primero, le habían dolido las palabras de Himawari, pero todo eso fue opacado por lo que dijo Ryoma, él la defendió y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Ryoma al ver esto se preocupó, se acercó a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos, y trato de calmarla. No quería que nadie la lastimara por eso no habían dicho nada de su relación, mucho menos de su compromiso, pero ahora que ya se sabía no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Ryoma decidió romperlo.

— **¡Estas bien! No te hicieron nada ¿Verdad?** —

— **¡No! Muchas gracias por salvarme ¡Otra vez!** — ya estaba más tranquila y se permitió sonreír abiertamente.

— **¡Sabes! ¡Creo que ya es tiempo!** — Sakuno lo miro atentamente a lo que fuera a decir, suspiro y continuo — **¡Ya es hora! De que nos vayamos de aquí ¿No lo crees?** — y Sakuno pudo darse cuenta de lo que decía, no hablada de irse del lugar donde estaban en ese momento, sino más bien de irse del país, aunque ella quería mucho a las personas que conocía y con las que se crio en Japón, ella ya no quería tener más problemas por el momento, y necesitaban un descanso. Después de todo, sabía que una vez estuviera casada con el hombre que tenía frente a ella se irían a vivir a Estados Unidos, ellos solo estaban adelantando un poco las cosas.

— **¡Hai! **— respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo rastro de la tristeza que había sentido antes se esfumo.

Después de eso decidieron tomar un taxi para regresar a su casa, como Sakuno algunas veces se quedaba en el templo, ella tenía su propia habitación ahí, y esta estaba llena de sus pertenencias, prácticamente se había mudado a esa habitación. Así que decidieron informarles a los padres de Ryoma y a la abuela de Sakuno que se irían ese mismo día para estados unidos. Ellos entendiendo a los jóvenes les dieron el permiso, no sin antes amenazar a Ryoma de muerte si se le ocurría hacerle algo a la "inocente" de Sakuno. _¡Si supieran! _Fue el pensamiento de Ryoma, pero opto por quedarse callado.

Alistaron sus maletas y en menos de una hora, ya iban rumbo al aeropuerto. Al llegar registraron su equipaje y fueron a sentarse a esperar a que los llamaran para abordar el avión. Al cabo de 45 minutos recibieron la llamada y se dispusieron a tomar el avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de los más jóvenes del grupo, a excepción de Tomoka y el trío de novatos. Todos los titulares estaban festejando que otra vez habían ganado el torneo nacional, pero no era solo eso, el tema que estaba acaparando la atención de todos era sobre la sorpresa que se llevaron algunas personas –y otros no tanto, ya que se lo esperaban- acerca de que Ryoma era el misterioso hombre que había sido elegido para unirse de por vida con la joven Ryuzaki. A lo que muchos estaban deprimidos, aunque muchos no lo demostraban, algunos otros sí. Un claro ejemplo de estos últimos, era Kintaro, que se miraba que le había afectado bastante la noticia. Pero ahora ya no se podía hacer nada.

Pero entre tanto relajo Tomoka se dio cuenta de algo, los protagonistas del tema de conversación ya llevaban un buen rato desaparecidos. Se separó un poco del grupo para ver si los encontraba regados entre los montones de personas que habían ahí, pero no había rastros de ellos. No fue hasta que escucho una conversación que se daba entre una de las fans súper obsesionadas de Ryoma con sus seguidoras. Al escuchar todo lo que dijeron Tomoka se preocupó, no le había puesto mucho atención al principio, pero se le hacía muy extraño que Rina Himawari estuviera llorando, y en una de sus muñecas podía verse que estaba rojiza, claro rastro de haber sido lastimada.

Cuando termino de escuchar su conversación se dirigió corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba hace unos momentos, necesitaba llamar a su amiga y saber si estaba bien. Las palabras de una de las seguidoras de Rina la habían dejado muy preocupada.

— _¡No puedo creer que Ryoma-sama te dejara así la muñeca! ¡Y solo fue porque intentaste abofetear a la tonta de Ryuzaki! —_

— _¡Nuca lo había visto tan enojado como en ese momento! —_

— _Será mejor, ya no acercarnos a Ryuzaki de ahora en adelante ¡Ya no quiero tener más problemas! —_

Al llegar a donde estaban todos, los ignoro sin importar las quejas de estos, pero muchos se extrañaron de la actitud de esta, ya que Tomoka no era ni callada, mucho menos tranquila, y que estuviera así de preocupada es que algo había pasado.

Al tener su teléfono tecleo rápidamente unos números, esperando que su mejor amiga le contestara, cosa que no logro, el teléfono la mandaba al buzón. Ahora si estaba muy preocupada ¿Y si le había pasado algo? _¡No es momento para que pienses en eso! _Se dijo a sí misma. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a la abuela de Sakuno y preguntarle si estaba con ella.

Se apresuró a llamar a Sumire, espero, uno, dos tres tonos. Cuando creyó que no le iban a contestar se escuchó la voz de Sumire al otro lado de la línea. Ella aliviada de que le hubiera contestado se apresuró a preguntarle acerca de su amiga, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que a quien buscaba tan desesperadamente Tomoka era a Sakuno, se preocuparon, y al ver que Ryoma tampoco estaba, solo incremento su preocupación.

Tomoka a cada palabra de Sumire se ponía más pálida y las lágrimas estaban amenazando de salir de sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que quisieran hacerle daño a Sakuno? Eso, no se lo iba a perdonar a nadie. Mucho menos a esas chicas obsesionadas con alguien quien ni las volteaba a ver.

Cuando acabo la llamada se dirigió otra vez a buscar a Himawari y sus amigas, y las encontró sentadas en una banca hablando de quien iba a ser su próxima conquista, pero de lo enojada que estaba Tomoka no le importó interrumpirlas y gritarles. Los titulares que la siguieron se quedaron helados con lo que escucharon.

— **¿Qué le hicieron a Sakuno-chan?** — las chicas frente a Tomoka se sorprendieron, nunca creyeron que alguien a parte de los involucrados supieran algo. Algo nerviosas intentaron negarlo todo — **¡N-No sabemos, de qué estás hablando! Osakada** — a leguas se notaba que estaban mintiendo.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué les hizo Sakuno para que intentaran lastimarla?** — todos se sorprendieron ante esto, y en ese instante todos fulminaban a las chicas con la mirada, y ellas lo único que pudieron fue ponerse más nerviosas con todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo, pero lo que los dejo sin habla a todos fue lo siguiente que dijo Tomoka, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaba llorando desgarradoramente.

— **P-Por ¡Por su culpa! Ryoma-sama** — todos estaban atentos a lo siguiente que dijera Tomoka, aunque la pobre no dejaba de sollozar.

— **¡Ryoma-sama! Se llevó a Sakuno a Estados Unidos** —

En ese momento Rina, sus seguidoras y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de algo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Todo estaba más claro que el agua. Y era oficial.

¡Porque después de tantas especulaciones! Y tantos problemas, se descubrió quien era el afortunado de tener la mano de la menor de las Ryuzaki.

Era un hecho, Ryoma Echizen se iba a casar con Sakuno Ryuzaki.

* * *

Y ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Este lo hice mas largo, en compensación a todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por el. Lamento si tengo algunas faltas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo, quería subirlo hoy, ultimo día del mes, ademas de que ando contra el tiempo, me están quitando el Internet, entonces estoy corriendo.

Les aviso que solo me falta un capitulo para llegar al final, así que el próximo seria el ultimo. Me preguntaba si les gustaría que hubiera epilogo, o solo estos cinco capítulos. Ya que estoy poniéndome a escribir lo ultimo.

Estaré esperando sus opiniones.

* * *

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo.

Se dirigía a una de las tantas salas de espera de ese hospital. no podía creer que estuviera ahí, acababa de encontrarse con su hermano y unos meses después, estaba en el hospital. ¿Pero quien hubiera sabido lo que el encuentro con Ryoga iba a causar?

Nunca creyó estar en esa situación, la noticia que le habían dado con respecto al estado de Sakuno lo tenia muy afligido ¿Ahora que les iba a decir a sus padres? Y lo mas importante ¿Que le diría a Sumire? De seguro, cuando se enterara lo mataría con sus propias manos.

¿Acaso, no se lo habían advertido antes de irse?

Pero el no tenia la culpa, mucho menos Sakuno, ella solo había tratado de calmarlo. Todo era culpa de Ryoga y de su inesperada aparición, tratando de hacerse el hermano arrepentido queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, pudo divisar en una de las bancas que estaban en ese lugar, la figura del causante de todos sus problemas. Aunque no lo conocía mucho, podía jurar que la expresión de Ryoga era de preocupación. Estaba preocupado por el estado de Sakuno, no le sorprendió, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, el era el causante de que Sakuno estuviera en ese lugar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ryoga vio llegar a su hermano, y por la cara que tenia no podía ser nada bueno. Solo habían pasado unos meses desde que se volvió a encontrar con su hermano y había conocido a la prometida de este ¿Quien iba a decir que su frió hermano estaría comprometido? Y mas increíble aun, con una chica tan dulce y amable como Sakuno, sin mencionar lo bonita que era.

Esperaba que las noticias no fueran tan malas, pero no podía esperar mucho, el estado de Ryoma decía todo lo contrario, estaba pálido, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan blanco, su mirada esta ida, como pensando en alguna solución. cuando fijo su vista en el, decidió levantarse e ir a preguntarle sobre el estado de su cuñada.

— **¿Cómo esta Sakuno-chan? **— no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

Ryoma lo miro seriamente, ignorando la forma en como había llamado a Sakuno, ya se estaba acostumbrando, desde que lo volvió a ver y Ryoga había conocido a Sakuno, la estuvo llamando así, para su molestia, pero no podía hacerle nada, a Sakuno no le molestaba que la llamara así. No podía hacer mucho con respecto a ese tema.

— **¡Ryoga!** — llamo — **No podemos regresar a Japón. Si regreso ahí, es seguro que todos can a querer matarme** — ok, si Ryoga antes estaba preocupado, ahora se espanto ¿Que tenia Sakuno que no podían regresar a Japón? ¿Tan grave era?

— **¡Pero! ¿Que tiene Sakuno-chan? ¿Es grave? ¿Su vida corre peligro? ¿Por qué no pueden regresar a Japón?** — fue inevitable para Ryoga bombardear de preguntas a su hermano, esta preocupado por la salud de Sakuno.

En cambio Ryoma se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso con cada pregunta que hacia su hermano, ¿Es que acaso no miraba en el estado que estaba él?, pero debería saberlo, su hermano nunca cambiaría. Así que, seria mejor decirle de una vez por todas que era lo que tenia su prometida.

— **¡No podemos regresar a Japón! ¡Porque!** — sus palabras simplemente no querían salir de su garganta.

— **¿Por qué?** — Ryoga se impaciento por el silencio de su hermano.

—** ¡Porque! S-Sakuno esta... ella esta...**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Haber que tal el pequeño avance que les deje, espero que les haya picado el bicho de la curiosidad por saber que pasara en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Mi Página en Facebook es Sakurimo0n.**

**Aquí podrán encontrar todo lo relacionado a mis fanfics. Los que hice, estoy haciendo y los que haré en un futuro.**

**También sobre los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente. Pero en especial para encontrar información con respecto a lo que pondré sobre estos fics, pondré imágenes de los accesorios que usaron los personajes en esta y mis otras historias. **

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
